Ailith
by EveryVillainIsLemons49
Summary: Everyone's favorite scout happens upon a young woman in distress on one of his various missions. When he decides to aid her he has no idea what he has gotten himself, and his brothers in arms, into. Please feel free to enjoy the hell out of this story!
1. Chapter 1

"**Untitled King Arthur Project"**

_**We knights are blessed in that we do not run from it. We seek it, grasp it by the throat and demand honor in our passing. **__**  
**_

-_Tristan_

Chapter 1

"Tristan, do you have any water left? I just seemed to've run out."

The silent knight threw his water pouch over to Bors without a word.

"Tristan, are you ever going to tell us your mystery?" Galahad inquired looking everywhere but at the man he had addressed.

"How do you mean?" The older man asked, looking straight at the trail ahead of him.

"I don't know... Your past maybe? Do you have one? Do you have a story for us? Do you even have a past?"

Lancelot laughed out loud suddenly. Galahad looked over at him. "I'd tread lightly with Tristan if I were you Galahad. Very lightly."

All were quiet for a few beats before the young knight opened his mouth again, courage in hand. "Well, I'm not you Lancelot, thank the Gods, or whoever, and I'm genuinely curious. We've never asked him and he's never said otherwise, so I'd like to bring it to light now." Everyone quietly and curiously eyed the scout whose stare never wavered from the road in front of him.

"Arthur?" Tristan asked the commander looking for a means of escape from their blatant curiosity. A few of the men sighed, disappointed. Arthur smiled and nodded to his scout who proceeded to ride ahead. Tristan's scouting capabilities were unrivaled in all of Britain. Or anywhere else for that matter. They had just come from a village that they had heard was having trouble with Woads, but upon arrival they found out that the problem wasn't Woads but merely deer moving through the forest. They had been called out by an overly anxious Roman who clearly had no sense to investigate before making them travel three days from their home at the Wall, and Arthur shook his head and couldn't help but smile thinking about it now. His men were not so amused. Lancelot and Gawain would have happily relieved the Roman of his worried little head were it not for his immediate intervention. He had been meaning to send Tristan out on a mission to make sure all was well before the scout had asked. They would be home by dusk if everything was fine ahead.

Once the quiet knight was gone Galahad spoke.

"Of course not. Why I even bothered to ask, I have no idea." The other men laughed. Arthur just shook his head still smiling. As a leader he couldn't be more proud, or impressed for that matter, of the men in his care. And he often in theirs. He could recall how he owed his life to every single one of them at one time or another.

Meanwhile, already far up ahead, Tristan let out a calming breath. He could only dodge Galahad's questions for so long. The boy was like a woman-always pestering one of them about one thing or another. He should have seen that line of questions coming sooner. Now that he did think about it, he wondered _why_ they had not come sooner. Not that he was complaining. Then he heard it. A shrieking call not so far off. He whistled shortly once. He heard the graceful fluttering of wings and managed a half smile when his hawk appeared. For fifteen years it was the only thing that could evoke such a reaction out of him. It never ceased to surprise him how he could care for one creature so much. It just wasn't in his nature. In his eyes, it made him weak. But as his faithful hawk, and scouting partner, landed on his arm, he was happy to make the exception.

"Seen anything I should know about? Hm?" He said as he chucked the bird playfully on its beak. The hawk quietly shrieked at him playfully back at him. Tristan found himself half smiling again before he could realize it. Then two things happened simultaneously: the bird shrieked and took off just as he heard screaming in the distance. Without thinking he rode off after his faithful friend. As the screaming grew louder, Tristan urged his horse faster. Why he felt the need to rush to the aid of someone he did not know escaped his understanding but still, he urged his horse even faster. Just as he rounded the bend he came upon an ugly sight. Yards from the scene he drew his horse sharply to a halt. Taking care not to be notice he went with his scouting instincts and stayed silent so he could gather information before intervening. A woman on the roadside was being beaten. His first reaction was that the two men that stood over her meant to do her more harm than just a sound lashing, but then he heard one speak up.

"If ye wish to make it to our destination alive ya best start walking!" The owner of the voice was indeed the smaller of the two, very large for his height, with a bald, shiny head. The young woman having her head down during the abuse did not look up when she answered.

"Surely, you mean to kill me when we get there, so why drag it out?"

"That's not for you to be deciding fer us, lady; we have orders to carry out. And those orders say bring you to our master alive or be killed ourselves. Now I can't speak for my friend Bray here but I plan on living long enough to make it off this godforsaken island!" The taller one clearly was not aware that death was only a stone's throw away from him.

"Aye," the one known as Bray spoke up. "I'm to be agreein' with Elden here that I too should like to live. Now you, misses, will kindly get yer ass up or you'll be beat all the way to Colne."

Tristan knew that Colne was indeed under Roman rule as was most of Briton, and these two men were British themselves. It wasn't uncommon for citizens of Briton to turn against their own for money or, in these men's cases, empty promises. The scout sighed and surrendered himself to the inevitable. If the girl was being taken there against her will then the outcome she faced couldn't be pleasant. He made the decision to engage these men that, clearly, had no problem beating on helpless innocents. _Besides, it's been a bit boring lately_, he thought as he dismounted his horse, _this holds the promise of some excitement. _As he had made the smallest amount of sound hitting the ground the halfwits were still unaware to his presence. Clearing his throat to get their attention he waited for them to turn around. The two whirled around to face the knight. He could see a scratch on the face of one that looked curiously like nails had been dragged down it. He stared them both down his eyes full of the promise of a slow, painful death, but spared no glance for the woman, for he saw no reason in frightening her as she was already frightened enough. He could hear her shallow breathing, and could've sworn also, her rapidly beating heart. It was only a matter of time before one of them forgot their own strength and delivered a fatal blow to the already half-dead creature at their feet. It would be a surprise to him if she even had the strength to stand.

"This is no business of yours," the one known he knew as Elden huffed.

"Yeah, so you best get back on your horse, lad. Off with ya now," Bray waved his hand towards Tristan's horse in an ineffective attempt to intimidate him. The scout would have laughed had it been in his nature to do so. Not worrying anymore about frightening her he took a moment to assess the poor woman. As soon as he looked her way, she tore her eyes away from him quickly staring back at the ground once more. His keen eyesight had taken in a face that was dirty and battered. Feeling some stirring of what may have been sympathy for her, he quickly tore his eyes away from her pitiful state. Caring was a mistake. Caring would get him killed. He cursed himself internally and brought his pestilent stare back to the two oafs. He could smell their rotten stench from where he stood mere yards away. With the ease of a man who killed for a living and enjoyed every joyful second of it, he unsheathed his sword. The two men took pause. They looked at one another and then back at lethal scout. The taller took a step forward, thought twice, and then took a step back while shoving the smaller one forward in his place. The fat man stumbled, not once taking his eyes of the dark knight's blade.

Tristan didn't move. He knew men like these. They usually ran in the face of danger only preying on the weak. But he could think of nothing better than slaying the two where they stood as to save any other hapless souls they may come across. At least, that's the reason he tried to rationalize in his mind.

The short man took out a rusty blade causing Tristan to raise an eyebrow. Bray gulped audibly which made him more than satisfied about what he was about to do. He liked his prey scared. It made the slaughtering so much more fun. He moved forward so fast the man only had few seconds to react. He raised his feeble blade, but only just, and before he had time to do anything more Tristan had struck twice. With one blow to his arm with the knife, then his torso sliced to ruins, the man was dead before he hit the ground. Elden didn't even stay to watch his comrade hit the dirt. But Tristan also did not waste time. His sword was sheathed replaced in his hands by his bow, arrow already set. Like the exceptional archer that he was he took only a few seconds to judge the wind and aptly he took aim. Releasing the smallest of breaths, his arrow flew straight and true to its intended target. The man fell, an arrow lodged in the back of his neck, before the knight even lowered his bow. Taking no time at all, he dragged both men as far into the woods as he thought necessary. _Let whatever creatures lurk in these trees have a fine feast tonigh_t, was his last thought for the foul wretches.

Tristan approached the woman without taking care. Sensing his coming towards her but still looking down she scurried back off the road. When she hit a small boulder she cowered and whimpered thinking herself trapped. This gave him pause. He realized she must not yet know how safe she was. How very safe indeed, for he wasn't about to touch her. Then he caught her barely audible whisper.

"Will you end my life now, too?" She said it as though she expected nothing less. There was so much resolve in her tone, that while he understood it, it still unnerved him. Too young to welcome death so calmly.

"No, it is not my intention to kill you." He saw her shoulders slump visibly in relief at his statement. Hopefully she realized she was no longer in danger from him.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with having to communicate so much. "Yes, well, you are safe. So..."

Having nothing else of value to say he started towards his horse.

"Wait!"

He heard her cry out but made no move to turn around.

"Please. Please wait," she said more softly now, but still as fervently. Her voice held regret, like she wanted nothing less than to be calling him back to her.

Against everything he knew, he found himself pausing. Turning around, he merely stared at her with a bored expression waiting for her to say more. She was staring at him clearly at a loss for words. He was used to this sort of reaction. From women, as well as men, any who were unfortunate enough to see him kill, save for the other knights. But even they thought him a bit scary, though none would admit it; he could always tell by the way they all rarely looked him in the eyes after a battle. His silence, he knew, was what made them uneasy. He never felt the need to shout out futile battle cries, preferring to save all his strength for slaying whatever enemy crossed him.

The lady before him had seen better days. Her face was smeared with blood and dirt and what would have once called a dress was now reduced to rags. Her hair was an utter mess, going in all directions. He couldn't be sure what color it actually was, because at the moment it too had fresh blood mixed with some dried, giving hint that this was not the first time she had been at the mercy of her captors blows. She wore no shoes, and her feet were covered with cuts. She sat hunched over as if it was painful for her to sit up straight.

Before he realized it he was standing directly in front of her not two feet away. And all the woman could do was stare at her saviour. What an unlikely saviour this man made. He was tall for she had to crane her head up a bit to look at him. His stature, she could tell even with all the layers of armor and clothes, that the man was muscular. His unkempt hair was dark and came down to his shoulders with braids scattered throughout. His skin was tan and rough. What parts of his face, that weren't hidden by his unruly hair, were rough as well, but surprisingly good looking. His cheeks were sharply cut and defined. His nose was cut straight but just the right length as to not ruin his face. She could see his strong chin through his thick beard. But all that was nothing. Nothing compared to his eyes. Dark. Brooding. Haunted. Nearly lifeless. _Surely this man's eyes weren't the window to his soul_, she thought. If that were true it was as black as night; if even he had one. She could have kicked herself. This man had just risked his life to save her and she was worrying over his soul! He did save her, but she couldn't help but wonder why? What were the motives behind the act? Then she as soon as those questions crossed her mind she came to the conclusion that if he had any intentions to cause her harm he would not be in such a hurry to leave. Making a decision that she hoped would not be a mistake, she made a move to get up; her legs were not having it. She cursed as she fell back on her rear. She looked up through her lashes at him. Tristan made no move to help.

"It seems I'm having a bit of trouble getting myself in order," she appealed to him without actually asking for help. Tristan looked around uncomfortably. Courtesy was something he was least familiar with. Resolve taking hold of him, he stuck his hand out for her to take. She started to reach for it then quickly gasped as she caught sight of the hand she was about to take. She eyed the other one, just as bloody, and then widened her eyes fearfully as she looked back up at him. All out of patience he snapped, "It's either get your hands a little dirty or sit there on the ground and wait for some nice men, like the ones you just parted company with, to come along. You choose."

He saw she was clearly taken aback at his sudden outburst. But instead of disgustedly refusing his hand, like he had assumed she would do, he caught the sudden resolve and determination in her face right before she grabbed his hand. Not thinking twice, he hoisted her up. She was lighter than he had judged, and therefore put a little too much strength into it, causing her to fall into him. He looked down and saw her eyes widen frightfully at having their bodies in contact so intimately. Not liking it one bit either he quickly remedied the situation. With a hand on each of her upper arms he moved himself arms length away from her.

"Yes. Well. You're up now. And you seem to be standing on your own. So... just..." he motioned for her to be on her way and turned back toward his horse, which he saw was now starting to get impatient in its wait for him.

"Please-" she started, but this time he wasn't having anymore of her whining. He was supposed to be scouting for enemies after all. Not attending to maidens in distress.

"Woman, I've saved you from two men who would've had their way with you if I hadn't happened along, I've killed them so there's no worry there, I've even helped you off the ground! What now? Do you need me to brush you off and send you on your way? How inept are you?!" He felt himself flush. Never mind the yelling. This was the most he had ever spoken. He hadn't even spoken as much to his brothers in the fifteen years he had been with them.

"Yes, I mean, no but..." she was stumbling over her words clearly at a loss. How dare he make her feel more foolish than she already felt! And quite embarrassed. Having had quite enough of abuse from men verbal or otherwise she decided to yell right back, consequences be damned. Gathering herself, she sucked in a long breath. "If you feel it was that much trouble then why did even stop?!"

Her sudden change of attitude made his head spin. Where she got the strength, let alone the courage, to yell at him he had no idea. "Listen-"

"No. You listen. Lot of good your saving me will do if I can't even find my way home," she shot at him.

"And what is stopping you from finding your way home?" He saw her pause as she gathered her thoughts.

"Well... the men they took me from the river where I wash clothes in every morning for the village I live in and Ruth must be so worried-"

"For Hell's sake women would you kindly quit your blathering and say what it is you mean? Who is Ruth?" He found himself asking, immediately regretting it.

"If you would please stop interrupting me with your rude remarks, I'd be very happy to let you in on my predicament! Ruth is my nanny and-"This time she caught herself off from the disbelieving look he gave her at her last statement. Surely a woman her age didn't need a nanny.

"Well she is not my nanny anymore. She was my nanny when I was younger but now she's just my... Well, I don't know what she to me now! She's very dear to me if you must know and-"

"I don't believe I ever demanded to know your relationship with her." He said in a voice dripping with just how disinterested he really was with the conversation.

She cut her eyes at him and felt herself getting more infuriated by the minute, no longer taking heed of the repercussions that her attitude towards the seemingly sinister man might cause. "What I have been trying to unsuccessfully convey to you is that I have no bloody idea where home is!"

He stood there staring at her in such an uncaring manner that she took it as a sign that could only mean that he was waiting for her to continue. "Alright. They took me from the river. They hit me over the head quite hard when they took me. When I awoke it was still the morning light but the sun had just clearly risen, and before you happened upon the scene we had spent another night together. So you see, I am at least two days journey from my village, and I could not tell you in which direction it is. So how do you expect me to find it on my own?"

The whole time she was explaining herself Tristan and had not made a move. He stood stock still taking this all in. Finally he gave a most manly grunt and turned to leave again. She stared incredulously after him. "Now, knowing everything you do, you still mean to leave me on my own?!"

"Nay, girl, if you had any sense you'd do best to hurry up and follow me or you could get left behind."

Shaking her head she made her way over to him, where he stood by his horse, as quickly as possible. He pulled himself deftly up into the saddle and stared down at her. She stared boldly right back, her not hot temper making her recklessly brave. Sighing and rolling his eyes he offered her his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him and snatched his hand. Thinking he was going to yank her up as rough as possible she braced herself, only to feel him carefully pull her up placing her behind him where she fit perfectly. Releasing a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding she quickly, but begrudgingly, wrapped her arms around the scout when he nudged his horse into a trot lest she fall off. After a few minutes of silence she realized she was uncomfortable in not knowing their destination considering everything she had been through in the past two days.

"Where is it exactly that you are taking me, sir?" Minutes passed making her think he wished to ignore her. She daringly cleared her throat. At his sigh she flinched not sure what to expect.

"I'm taking you to my brothers," he said in a bored voice.

"Brothers?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I need to report what I have seen so that that they may know it is safe to continue on our course. And also to let them decide what may be done with you." At this comment she gulped audibly, not noticing the smirk he made at clearly making her more nervous than she most obviously was.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ailith"**

**I only own everything that you do not recognize.**

**Okay I feel a bit foolish. I was so overwhelmed with excitement to get my first chapter of my first story up that I forgot to thank some very important people. **

**Most importantly my beta Jo (homeric). Not only did she inspire me to write on this site but she has helped me with my very many mistakes. Mistakes that I am proud to say I am improving on more and more as I go. Jo has helped to make this story flow (You are the Flow Master! Haha). A thousand thank yous lady. This story would be a floppity flop without her help and patience. A saint to say the least. That being said, all mistakes are my own.**

**The second person is my bffffff Shanna. Thank you for being the first person to read my story and saying that you enjoyed it (even if you were just saying it to shut me up I still appreciate it and you fool).**

**Ok enough of my blah blah blahing. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

_**We are blessed and cursed by our times.**_

_-Guinevere_

Chapter 2

As Tristan maneuvered his horse back toward the other knights, he prayed to whatever gods that the woman would not try to engage him in any sort of conversation. His prayers went unanswered. Either the gods didn't hear his prayers or they did and they decided to spite him.

"My name is Ailith..." She trailed off a trace of expectation in her voice.

Naturally, she would need his name. And any other information she could gather from him before he wisely cut her off at the cross.

"Tristan," he said quickly but she did not miss the undercurrent of irritation in his voice. _Well, I have just been through two days of absolute hell, _she thought,_ so if silence right now makes me uncomfortable, to say the least, then he'll just have to endure._

"Well Tristan, how is it you so luckily happened upon me when you did?" She tried to make it a mere inquiry but she couldn't help that it came out as somewhat of an accusation.

Tristan sighed hoping she heard how discomfited he really was, and all the while wishing for the solitude he had grown so accustomed to, promising never to take it for granted again. To the woman he had rescued, any man posed a threat no matter if he had saved her from certain doom or not. Talking was probably her way of not having to think about the trials of what it was she had just forgone. All this he knew, but his job was not to appease her. His duty was to his commander and he was undoubtedly wondering why it was taking his faithful scout so long to arrive back. He was more than hopeful that Arthur would make short work as far as any decisions went concerning the young woman's plight, but knowing she was awaiting his answer with bated breath he thought it best to do so quickly for she would just end up asking again.

"My commander has me scout the trails we are to take. If they are safe then we proceed. If they are not safe, then it is also my job to find one that is more suitable."

She thought over his words, turning them over in her mind before going to her next question. "So, the trail you found me on. Is it safe?"

"Oh, I think it's safe to say that the trail is sound. Especially now, don't you agree?" He said with mirth in his tone.

Ailith regarded his meaning and gulped audibly. She had witnessed everything the warrior, whose back she now clung to, had done on that trail. The way he had killed those men with nary a thought before or after the event was surely a testament to this man's way of life. Now that she thought about it, killing those two sods hadn't even been a challenge for him. He had cut them down with such ease he hadn't even broken a sweat, nor had he seemed at all winded when he had approached her directly after the fight. But then to call it a fight was almost laughable. More like a massacre for those men hadn't a chance once this fierce creature had unsheathed his sword.

Tristan knew his words frightened her, as well they should, but he didn't expect her to loosen the hold that she had on him. He felt her sliding dangerously to the right. Reaching back, he adjusted her back into a safer position. "Look, we're not far now, you'd do best to hold on, because if you fall off I'm not going back for you," he growled out.

"It has been my understanding that chivalry and being a gentleman come hand in hand," she retorted. "And you sir, are no gentleman." At that he let out a bark of laughter that made her catch her breath.

"Lady, how many times did those lads strike your head?" he said with laughter still in his voice.

"I beg your pardon! Are you making light of what I have just endured?!"

"Not at all."

"Hm. Well all I mean to say is-"she started but having enough of the girl's incessant chatter he cut her words off before she could continue.

"Alright, alright. Clearly, girl, you are having trouble saying exactly what it is that you mean, so until you can get your thoughts properly sorted let us just have a little rest from conversing, eh?" he said with such finality in his voice she couldn't help but press her lips together. Sitting so near Death, it wouldn't do to make him angry with her.

They rode on for a few more minutes before Tristan heard the sound of hooves beating the ground. Seconds later the other knights came into sight. Pulling on the reins, he brought his horse to a stop just as the other men did. Galahad was the first to notice Ailith.

"Picking up strays now Tristan?" he said tossing a grin Ailith's way.

Even though the young knight was clearly trying to be friendly, the girl couldn't help but shrink back behind the scout. These men led a hard life, that much was evident from her initial inspection of all six. One man rode a little in front of the others. _This must be the man who leads the others__,_ she thought._ Please let him be a compassionate soul._ His hair was short and wavy. His olive skin was smeared with days' worth of dirt and what she could only assume was blood. In fact, all the men looked to be in a similarly disheveled condition. His seemingly troubled hazel eyes took in her appearance narrowing as they did so. She had made the mistake of looking him directly in his eyes; she berated herself internally and prayed he would not take offense. Still, she held on to her previous hope for his understanding of her current turmoil.

"No, I believe that's Lancelot's job description," the scout said not missing a beat.

Her head came up of its own accord as she heard chuckling. _Why do these men feel the need to jest at my plight?_ She thought incredulously. The one who had first spoken upon their arrival with the boyish appearance was more than a little good looking. His mischievous eyes were a clear blue and looked like they were constantly full of mirth more than anything else. His dark, curly hair was unruly, and he had a full beard as if he wished to make himself appear older. If he was older than her it could not have been by much and that gave her pause. Perhaps not all of the knights were as scary as she had first assessed.

Galahad noticed her curious gaze and made another attempt at a smile her way. He chuckled to himself again when she dipped her head embarrassed at being found out.

"I have never-"Just as Lancelot was managing a retort in his defense at Tristan's jibe, Arthur cut him off.

"Girl, please forgive my men their boorishness," he said as kindly as his weariness would allow. "I am the commander of these knights, Arthur Castus." He saw her eyes practically bug out of her skull as she looked up once more at his introduction, though she managed it without meeting his eyes. It looked as though her body bobbed in a flimsy attempt at a curtsy, although she never once uttered a word. He was not partial to "strays" as Galahad so delicately put it, but he did take sympathy on the poor girl, especially seeing the state she was in. "Tristan, your report."

The men decided to dismount for this conversation. As Ailith was about to try and somehow slide down off the beast so far up from the ground, the scout made quick work of bringing her down next to him by taking her around the waist, and to her surprise, letting her drop rather gently. Once she was safe on her own two feet the quiet knight joined the other men by their horses.

As they convened, obviously deciding on her own fate, Ailith thought it the best time to study the other men she had yet to form an opinion of. _But not just any men_, she reminded herself- _no these men were knights_. And not just _any_ knights either. She had heard various stories, just as had everyone else throughout Briton, of the savage men led by their fearless commander. Lethal Sarmatian men with a leader of British and Roman heritage. So many thoughts were going through her head she couldn't even give pause to the fact that if anyone could help her, this man would be the one to aid her in getting to a home she had not seen in almost thirteen years. She quickly locked the notion away, deciding that now was not the time. But perhaps soon, if Castus and his men could be trusted.

Focusing back on the scene in front of her, Ailith's internal conflict took a darker tone. One story, she remembered in particular, from the tongues that wagged in her village was of the knight who was as lethal as he was silent. She remembered the part of the story that always had her gasping in disgust. _He drinks the blood of those he has slain__._ Looking over at Tristan she swallowed uneasily. She was sure that that had not happened when he had slain her captors, but the man was obviously one of few words. When she had tried to engage him in what she had thought was civilized conversation he had wanted no part of it. He had all but acted like he was in pain. The implication of her thoughts caused her to shudder almost violently. She had really been in Death's presence; clutching him. And these were his brothers. She looked around the camp uneasily.

Her eyes first went to a tall, broad man. He was a mountain of muscle. His intimidating stature did nothing to allay her fears as far as the group went. He wasn't facing her but the side of his face that she could see had a scar running down the length of it. She had no doubt the giver of that scar had died a gruesome death at the hands of its owner. Then, there was a man with hair even longer than hers. It was full of braids and twists, and looked unkempt. His facial hair, equally scruffy, all but hid his face but she saw, from the look of it, that he too could be full of mischief like the young knight she had studied upon first meeting the group. The next knight that she looked to was a stocky man; like his taller comrade he too was a block of muscle, although he lacked his comrade's height. The last of the men that she took notice of would have made her breath catch in her throat had she not known what he was capable of. If his looks had not given his identity away then the twin swords, his signature weapons, on his back validated it. This must have been Lancelot. His good looks reminded her of all the girls in her village that would swoon at his name. His dense mop of dark curls and his surprisingly clean goatee were not what drew her attention; it was the stark focus in his eyes, the way he creased his brow as he was waiting for the information that Tristan would provide them with. As she was studying the bottomless depth of those onyx eyes they turned on her. Gasping, she brought her head down quickly to begin studying her hands, which were now uncomfortably wringing at her torn skirt.

The scout sighed at having to tell the girl's story. "I came upon the girl while I was riding along the trail as she was being accosted. From all that I gathered the two men she was in the company of were taking her to Colne...." he let the sentence trail off watching understanding slowly come into his commander's eyes.

Arthur turned to the girl and her reaction but her head was down, her hands lost in the tattered cloth of her skirt. Though the leader of the knights wished she did not fear him he thought it wise of her to be able to keep her wits and know her place, especially considering her recent traumatic experience with the opposite sex. "Antoninous," he muttered to himself. He heard Dagonet let out a curse at the mention of the less than reputable Roman and he turned back to his men in time to see Bors spit at his feet.

"The man's a pig Artorius," the boisterous knight ranted as the commander nodded, indicating that he concurred with his statement only too well.

"No doubt she would clean up nicely," Gawain nodded toward the girl as she appeared to get more and more distressed with each word they spoke. "The lass would definitely be a pretty prize for him."

"That bastard goes through young girls like Bors goes through ale," Galahad said disgustedly, shaking his head as if to rid it of images his statement had conjured up in his mind.

None of the men so much as broke a smile at the youngest knight's words for what he said was not meant to be humorous. They all knew it for the horrible truth it was.

"What is the girl's name?" Lancelot asked, breaking the solemn silence.

"Oh yes, trust Lancelot to always get right to the heart of the matter," Galahad quipped.

"Well, her name is a start!"

"Men." Arthur said the word in such a tone that his men didn't dare utter another syllable. Except for Tristan.

"Ailith, her name is Ailith," he said keeping quiet hoping that the other men would get the hint. "We need to sort out a plan of action soon. Don't want to stay tied up in one spot too long."

The commander nodded. "Right. Girl, come here." Arthur said but he took care to keep his tone gentle.

Ailith was still looking down at her feet as she made her way over to the group.

"Where do you hail from?"

She bit her bottom lip. _Now or never you little fool, _she thought._ All you have to do is tell the truth and you'll be _home_ safe with everyone that you love. _

"I come from the village Penhurst, sir." _No, you still can't break that stupid promise after all these years can you? _It was too late; the words had already left her mouth.

Arthur noticed the girl's slight pause before she answered as if there was some internal conflict she had to sort out first. He took note of it, but wanting to take care of the matter at hand first and foremost, he looked to his scout for further information.

Tristan barely shrugged and said, "If we leave now we can be there in two and half days. That's if we don't stop. But, I would advise against doing so. The horses have been on a long enough journey as it is without pushing them that far without rest."

Of course, it would be the horses that needed rest not his men as far his scout was concerned.

"Well, I would very much like to be back at the wall, you know we would almost have been there by now if it were not for-"

"Arthur, if we bring her back Antoninous will just send more to fetch her," Gawain interrupted Lancelot without a second thought. "She fits the mold perfectly for what his lustful mind craves," he finished in disgust.

Arthur nodded agreeing with the man. "I think we can all agree she has been through quite enough already."

Ailith knew then that she would not being seeing her home for awhile. Or Penhurst. In knowing her place, she knew she could not argue with the word of the commander, or any of his knights for that matter. It seemed as though her life was made up of the choices that others made for her, though from what she understood, and undoubtedly hoped with all her being, was that these men meant her no harm. She didn't disillusion herself to the fact, however, that that could change at any time. These men were complete strangers and she would not pretend to know what truly lay in their hearts. She still wasn't sure if Tristan had one. And Lancelot seemed to have found someone to blame his endless problems on, as he would have it seem. She was torn away from her thoughts as the handsome but obviously contemptuous knight that was just filling them, tried his hand at voicing another opinion.

"Not only must we watch our arses for Woads at every turn but now we are welcoming the chance of gaining another enemy by-"Galahad managed to cut him short this time.

"If that is your decision Arthur then I say let's leave now so we will arrive in time to get some of Vanora's delicious stew while it is still fresh." Everyone smiled at the promise of what his words held. Except for the dark knight who was fuming, to say the least.

"Why the bloody hell does everyone feel the need to speak over me!"

His words fazed no one. Probably because they couldn't get the thought of a warm meal, something they had craved after for the better part of a week, out of their minds. And, of course, they were all very well used to Lancelot's impetuous personality.

"Aye, and we'll wash it down with her ale until walking is not an option! Eh Dag?" He exclaimed with a laugh in his voice as he clapped the larger man on the back.

Lancelot, still seething turned a most chilling glare at the already more than frightened girl.

With the decision having clearly been made, Ailith chose that moment to look up and caught the dark knight's angry eyes with her own. She gasped, eyes going wide and backed away so fast she smacked into a tree before she realized it; tripping over her own feet and sinking to the ground in a heap.

Gawain caught the whole scene and spoke up in the girl's defense. "Lancelot!" he barked. At hearing his name yelled he abruptly broke his gaze with the girl and turned his glare on the knight who spoke. "Save your anger for someone more worthy of it," Gawain finished with a warning in his voice.

Not bothering to spare another glance for the girl, or even thinking to placate her in defense of his behavior, the fuming knight swept himself up into his saddle and stared straight ahead.

As Arthur was about to tell Dagonet to take the girl with him, he paused, and took in her appearance more closely than the first time. "Dagonet, it seems your services will be needed before we begin the ride home."

Following his commander's gaze the tall knight nodded in response and grabbed a small pack from his steed. As he made his way over to the girl, so much smaller than he, he noticed the look of weariness in her eyes. He sympathized with her because from the looks of her he knew she had been through hell and much worse. "Please," he raised his empty hand palm out facing her and the other hand with the pack in it to show her his intentions. "I only mean to ease your suffering as much as I can, and as much as you will allow." He said this last with a hint of a smile.

At his general lack of ill will towards her Ailith decided it was best she let him look her over. As the large but gentle man tended to her Galahad brought his horse up beside Lancelot's.

"Stop whining Lancelot, you're just put out because she didn't swoon upon the immediate sight of you," the young knight goaded him.

"Galahad, if you don't lead your poor excuse for a pony away from me right now so help me-"

"Listen, it is not her fault she was torn away from her home and everyone that she knows. She is alone out here. I agree that we have many better things to do than to be looking after an abused girl but think of what will happen to her if we do not do it. Would you be able to just leave her here defenceless?"

As much as it pained him to admit, the annoying little pest had a point. Resigning to the fact that he had made a complete ass out himself, not only in front of his brothers in arms, but this perfect stranger as well, Lancelot decided to make amends. He rode up to the pair just as Dagonet was getting to his feet, his work complete.

"That will do for now, miss, but there is much more to be done when we arrive back at the wall if you are to heal properly."

Ailith had to crane her head back to meet his eyes and she did so without hesitation. "Thank you sir Dagonet. I am most grateful." She said, her tone quiet.

He nodded to her and then threw a glance at a waiting Lancelot as he made his way back to ready his horse.

Ailith rose up off the ground as quickly as her legs allow, keeping her head down. She did not wish to give this ill tempered knight more reason to be angry with her. So it was a shock when she heard his beseeching tone.

"I do hope that will forgive my less than gallant behavior before."

Unable to stop herself, she jerked her head up to stare at him with confused and weary eyes. That was when she noticed his outstretched hand.

"I am to ride with you sir Lancelot?" Ailith questioned, her wavering voice causing him to break into a smile.

"That was my intention, miss."

She looked around once and noticed everyone waiting. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra horse that I might ride?" Suddenly everything went really quiet and she looked up at the man whose hand was still stretched to her, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. She jumped as Galahad, Gawain, and Bors burst out laughing.

She immediately tried to recant. "I only meant- What I was trying to suggest- I didn't wish to be a burden is all and..." she stumbled over her words only making it worse, for when she started to lift her hand to take his offered one he snatched it back. Facing straight ahead, he signaled his horse to move forward. Thinking herself an utter fool, Ailith looked down at her feet embarrassed. She didn't notice the second hand that was extended to her until a gruff throat was cleared. She looked up to meet the eyes of the large man that had just looked after her wounds. Dagonet nodded at her in understanding. "You'll not be a burden for me miss," he said quietly. She gave him a meek smile and took his hand gratefully. The big knight pulled her up but instead of placing her behind him, he settled her in front. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. He didn't spare her a glance but looked straight ahead as he said, "Do not worry. Should you wish to rest, this arrangement will suit you best. It's a long day's ride back to the Wall. No one will be surprised if you sleep most of the way."

His generosity and the thought of being able to close her eyes made her want to weep with gratitude after the anguish she had been through the past two days. Arthur nodded to Dagonet as the girl settled back into the protection of the large knight's body. As Ailith let the horse's gentle movements soothe her into unconsciousness, she was only partially aware of the Commander's orders for Tristan to ride ahead of the group. Closing her eyes she prayed for a dreamless sleep.

**I would like to express my immense gratitude for the ones who reviews chapter one. You have no idea the soaring high you gave me. A high I brought to chapter 2. It was because of you guys that I made myself put on my creative cap and get to it when all I wanted to do was wait for something to suddenly hit me. (It doesn't always happen that way.) So, in case you're not picking up what I'm trying to lay down, THANK YOU!!! Until chapter 3…..**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ailith"**

**homeric is an absolutely wonderful beta. I am proud to have her help and lucky as well. She has no problem telling it to me straight, never feeling the need to sugar coat it for me. I always sense that she's expecting me to be like "Okay, I changed my mind. I don't want your help anymore. You're mean!" But Jo, just know that you are the furthest thing from mean and I know you have the best intentions when it comes to telling me "ok this part sucks change it." Haha no. She's never said anything like that, but I just want to say that it means a lot to me that she likes my story and sees the potential in me to help me along with it. And it is with her help that I bring my version of the wonderful world of Arthur and his knights to you who are reading this right now. And to you, yes you who are reading this, I say thank you for taking a gander. Hopefully you like it.**

_Chapter 3_

A chilly breeze was what brought Ailith back into awareness. The cold air seeping through the holes in her clothing was considerably less agreeable than the sun that had warmed her while she had passed into sleep. The steady rocking provided by the horse she sat upon brought her thoughts to the man whose arms she currently rested in.

"Have you finally decided to re-join us?"

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the large knight's question and noticed a very faint smile of amusement on his face. "Forgive me sir Dagonet, I hope that I did not cause you any discomfort. I am embarrassed; I did not think I would rest so long." As the words left her mouth another breeze, stronger than the last, hit her causing her to shiver involuntarily.

She felt a rumble in his chest and realized he was chuckling. "Nay girl, I told you it was for certain that you would. You have awakened just in time. We are here."

At his words, she looked past his arm and saw a seemingly never ending sea of green grass, but it did end. It ended at an immense stone wall. Looking to the left and then to the right she felt her eyes widen considerably. _How could something so huge have been built by human hands? _She thought to herself feeling overwhelmed. She took in the forest beyond the great Wall and shuddered at the ominous darkness of it. Granted the sun was just setting, casting the foliage in seemingly sinister shadows, but she found herself thinking that it probably looked like that in the light of day as well. The Wall they were riding away from surely was erected to keep something out. But what? What kind of force could possible warrant something so vast? She forced her eyes and her mind away from such thoughts and shifted her body around as much as her position would allow. The road they were on was carrying them right towards a big, iron gate. The gate again reminded her of the enemies these people faced every day; enemies that she shared. Once again Ailith found herself having to force her attention to all the things she had yet to take in. Beyond the stone fortress that loomed in front them she could see people milling around carts offering iron and leather-ware, as well as various foods. Some of them were closing down their businesses while others were no doubt waiting for the commander and his knights to make their entrance.

As soon as she thought of the other men Ailith swiveled her head around to gaze at them. Lancelot and the knight with the long, unkempt golden hair were talking, oblivious to her scrutiny. Whatever they were saying to each other was quite humorous, she gathered from the way they laughed every time the other one spoke. Still not knowing all their names she eyed the youngest knight, who really was quite handsome, especially when he grinned broadly as he took in the many that had come to greet them. Arthur and the burly knight were riding side by side in companionable silence, yet she could tell how truly content they all were to finally be arriving home.

As the horses trotted through the gates she noticed many an eye turn to her, the stranger, clearly wondering about her presence. She was sure the knights didn't make it a habit to bring back strays, especially if she were to judge by the discussion between them earlier. She wouldn't dare blame their callousness regarding her; her situation wasn't their fault. She had no doubt that they would be come up with some semblance of a plan. She just hoped that it would not be long, for she was not sure how welcomed she would be here.

Ailith was pulled from her stressful thoughts by the kind voice of a woman.

"How bad is she Dagonet?" The woman, who spoke, Ailith judged, looked to be elderly but she most certainly didn't act it. Her hair was as grey as the horse Ailith was riding on, and her skin looked to be the texture of worn leather, but her stature said she was strong and the laugh lines at the corner of each eye told the young girl that the woman before her was full of spirit.

Dagonet had just pulled his horse to a stop and had not even been given the chance to think of dismounting before the woman who greeted them began her questions. He smiled to himself at the old healer's earnestness. "I have done what I can Mae to make her comfortable on the journey here but I thought it best to leave the rest to your capable hands," he acceded with a nod in Mae's direction.

The old woman "harrumphed" in response and then turned to the girl in his arms. Ailith wanted to squirm under such close scrutiny but she made herself remain still.

"Do you have a name child?" The kindly tone of her voice surprised the young woman, and she felt herself warm to her at once.

"My name is Ailith, miss."

"No need for formalities Ailith; you and I will be much more acquainted before the night is out. Mae will do," the old healer said in her no nonsense tone, before nodding for Dagonet to bring the girl to the infirmary.

The big knight dismounted from his horse first and then gently lifted Ailith down from the saddle. Her legs wanted to take her to ground after being out of use for so long and from the fatigue she still felt. She grabbed a hold of the saddle before they could do just that and Dagonet put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Do you wish for me to carry you there?"

She felt a little rush of terror run through her at the embarrassment of having to be carried in front of all these people. No matter how much her body protested against it she wouldn't submit to the insult. "I'm quite fine. I was just a little shaky at first but I'm quite fine now, thank you," Ailith said with an attempt at a smile. She could tell he was unconvinced by the look he gave her but she was grateful when the large man decided not to argue.

Just as Dagonet was about to lead her away to the sick rooms, Arthur joined them. "I hope that you rest well miss and I shall have my people see to it that you get a room for your stay here." As he was about to walk away he glanced at her clothing once more before adding, "And perhaps some more suitable garments."

Blushing for what she hoped was the last time that day she nodded in gratitude. "Sir, I am truly indebted to you," she said to the ground. "And your men," she added hastily while making another atrocious attempt at a curtsey.

She felt her elbow being taken and looked up to see Dagonet carefully trying to lead her away. Why she bothered to thank any of them she had no idea- rather than looking appreciative, she always ended up looking like an inept fool instead. Sighing in resignation, she let herself be led through the town. Studying the streets full of people whether it was mothers gathering their children, men and woman coming in from the fields carrying tools and baskets, or soldiers making their way to a tavern set up in the middle of the courtyard at the center of the fort, Ailith suddenly felt unwelcome feelings of nostalgia. Memories she had buried deep so long ago threatened to surface coupled with tears that she refused to let leave her eyes. Quickly but furiously swiping at her eyes she prayed that knight next to her had not noticed. Stealing a glance up at his face he betrayed no sign of whether or not he had seen her distress, and keeping her head down, she made it a point not to notice any more of the goings on around her.

When they finally arrived to the healing quarters Ailith was ready to collapse at the healer's feet as Mae came up and appraised her once more.

"Don't fret child, I see that look in your eye. I won't make you stand another moment longer than necessary." She motioned for the young girl to follow her and led the way to a bed that was behind a partition in the back of the room. As they made their forward the Ailith tried not to stare at the people who were lying in the other beds. She passed men and woman in different stages of sickness and most were already asleep for the night. As they passed a bed she decided to sneak a look and immediately wished she hadn't. A young man, possibly a soldier, was lying in the bed with wound so deep on his forehead; she wondered how it had not been fatal. Not wanting to see anything like that again, or something worse, she kept her eyes down until they reached the back of the room. As they rounded the partition the old woman went straight to fussing with the bed. Mae saw Ailith eye the partition and spoke up, not bothering to turn around from fixing the linens on the bed before her, "You'll be wishin' for more privacy than that soon enough."

There was a trace of a smile in her voice but Ailith was only made more nervous by the comment.

"Is there anything I can do to help you here Mae?"

Ailith let out an undignified squeak and jumped at the sound of the large man's voice from behind her. With so much going through her mind she had forgotten Dagonet was still present.

Mae looked up from pulling the blanket back on the bed to smirk at the visibly tense girl before answering the knight. "You can help me by getting on to the tavern and eating some of the stew that's waiting for you. No doubt your boys will help themselves to all of it before you've had the chance if you don't hurry up." Her words and tone were harsh but Ailith sensed that Mae meant well. However she couldn't help but flinch at what the knight's reaction might be.

"Aye," he said with a ghost of a smile. "As long as you're sure."

At this the healer waved her hands at him to go as if she couldn't be bothered with him anymore. "Off with you, off with you now."

As soon as he was gone Mae took Ailith's arm and thinking her body was finally getting respite she went to sink onto the bed.

"Oh no no no. First I need you bare standing up. Don't want you to lie down and my miss something. Wouldn't do you good to get comfortable and just get sick from infection, eh?"

Knowing she wouldn't be so lucky as to get off that easily, she shook her head in agreement with the old woman's words. Mae looked at the younger woman for a moment deciding how to exactly go about getting her out of the rags she wore. She nodded, clearly coming to a conclusion. "Right, up and over should work best for this."

At Ailith's questioning look, Mae stooped to grab the bottom of her dress and shift. "Arms up while I take this over your head," she explained. Thankful that the seemingly uppity old woman was displaying patience with her, she was as helpful as she possibly could be in getting rid of her clothing. Once completely naked, she tried best to cover her vital parts with her hands from Mae's probing eyes, finding herself as grateful as the healer said she would be for the partition. As the older woman quickly checked her over, Ailith was horrified when her stomach made an indecent rumble.

"All in good time my friend," Mae said patting her stomach.

Ailith calmed somewhat and even smiled a little, but still wished she could have her repast now.

"It seems as though Dagonet fixed you up alright. There are a few things that could do with a little more tending to; after you've had a nice, warm bath, of course."

At the sound of those words Ailith eyed the iron tub that she now noticed sitting in the corner of the room on her side of the partition. The thought of food was replaced with the promise of clean hair and skin free of all the dirt and grime it had collected.

As if they had been waiting on the other side of the partition this whole time waiting for Mae's words, two girls stepped in carrying a trough of water. Ailith felt like weeping tears of joy when she saw the steam rising above it. Keeping their eyes down out of respect for Ailith's clothes less state, they made their way over to the tub. Once the water was transferred and the girls had left, Mae gestured for the young girl to place herself in the tub. Once seated, she leaned back sighing as the hot liquid enveloped her.

"There now, lie back and I'll have one of the girls fetch you some of that stew you've been hearing so much about." _Now all I need is my food and then I can sleep forever,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and waited for her food, hoping it was the stew the young knight had spoke so fondly about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ailith endured Mae's ministrations, the knights in the tavern were finally able to sit down and enjoy the stew that had incited their thoughts ever since the words fell from Galahad's lips. The ale, as Bors had also mentioned, flowed like water. The men were scattered here and there but all in close range of each other. Arthur, Lancelot and Bors occupied a table that was out of the way of all the hustle and bustle as to better here the other ones speak.

"Van's outdone herself this time," Galahad exclaimed moving over to join his comrades in their conversation, bringing his coveted stew and mug with him.

"Aye that she has!" Bors yelled proudly, patting the red-head's bottom as she paused to refill their ale.

"Get on with you now," Vanora said in mock annoyance. She paused and Bors saw the curiosity eating away at her.

"Go on then, ask your questions now. Give us too much longer and we won't be talking at all," he said laughing loudly, causing the other men to join him.

"That lass you brought home with you…" they all waited looking at the red-headed woman expectantly.

"She looks like you lot dragged her through the river and then tied her to the back of your horses to bring her here."

"Found her like that, love." Bors took another healthy pull of his ale before nodding towards Tristan who was sitting not far off in his usual chair in his favorite corner. "Or rather it was Tris who found her. Saved her life, eh lad?"

The scout shrugged, not looking up from cleaning his nails with his knife. "Don't make a big thing of it. Any of you would have done the same were you in my position."

"Ah but that's just it eh? None of us were the lucky ones," Lancelot said smiling over the lip of his mug.

Tristan chose then to look up from his task, "I'm not going to pretend to know what it is you're on about."

"So, then say one of us would like to woo said maiden…." The dark knight countered.

Tristan slammed his knife into the top of table abruptly causing Vanora to jump and then walk off mumbling about dishes that weren't going to wash themselves.

"Then I say do what you will. I have no claim on her nor do I intend to stake one."

Bors started chuckling while Galahad and Gawain looked on smiling and shaking their heads in unison.

"Before anyone stakes anything," Dagonet chose the perfect time to interrupt having just entered the tavern. "Arthur, do you have plans for the girl?"

The commander eyed each one of his knights in turn. "Men, I think we are all well aware why Antoninous wanted her. The question we must now answer is how it was that he became aware of her."

At the Roman's name Gawain glared down at his now empty bowl. "It is possible that she knows more of her capture than she is letting on."

"We cannot protect her if we do not know exactly what it is we are up against."

"Make up your mind Lancelot," Galahad answered. "Do we turn the girl out or keep her here for you to terrorize?"

"I have plenty of…"

Arthur cut off the dark knight's rage before they drew more attention than was necessary. "Men. Enough. I will talk to the girl. She is likely too frightened to share anything with us now. Perhaps tomorrow, when she has had ample rest, she will feel differently."

No one argued and the discussion took a less serious turn for awhile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ailith woke with a start when she heard a sudden clattering of metal, not at all surprised to find that the once hot water had cooled considerably. Sitting straight up, she realized it was a mistake too late and grabbed her head in pain.

"Ooooh, I'm very sorry miss. So sorry."

At the sound of the high voice she looked up at the owner of it wearily. A young woman close in age to her was fussing with what looked to be Ailith's meal on a tray.

"How long have been asleep?" Ailith asked groggily.

"Reckon I don't know the answer to that, miss. Vanora told me to bring you this. I didn't mean to wake you, but oh look you are awake now so best be eatin' this. The sooner you do the sooner you can go back to bed," she paused in her explanation to eye the girl in the tub. "I suppose we should get you decent first, don't want to be eatin' in there do ya?" The girl prattled on in a voice so high it made Ailith wince in more pain, but girl was a saint as far as she was concerned for she carried food with her.

Thinking no more about her nudity and only about the food that was now taunting her with its delicious smell, Ailith stood up letting the water drip off of her. The maid found a cloth for the wet girl to dry off with and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Ailith said taking the cloth offered to her and began drying herself as best she could. Her voice came out as a croak despite her attempt to be friendly.

"Think nothing of it miss. Though I do have better things I can be doing what with the knights being back and all, tis pretty busy back at the tavern. 'Spect Van'll be wanting me to hurry back as soon as I've served this to you so here you go."

The girl then handed her a clean, white cotton shift and helped her in to it. "Up and over then?" Ailith founding herself smiling at the familiar custom as she raise her arms over her head. After the maid pulled the shift down to her ankles she went to the bed to pull back the blanket.

"In you go, miss."

Ailith sat herself on the bed and awaited the tray with her food to be placed before her. As the maid placed it onto her lap, the smell that met her senses made her mouth water uncontrollably. Throwing whatever manners she had acquired over the years out the window, Ailith disregarded the spoon and grabbed the bowl. Bringing it to her mouth she poured the still hot stew in, letting it run deliciously down her throat. Hearing a giggle that brought her back to the present, she cracked one of her eyelids open to see the unnerving young maid still sitting across from her. Setting the bowl down she grabbed a cloth napkin off the tray to wipe at her mouth. "I'd say I'm sorry for that but I'm not."

"S'alright miss. I heard your stomach rumblings from down the hall," the girl smiled back at her, clearly not worrying if her words offended or not. "My name's Sabina by the way."

"Sabina." Ailith smiled at the girl. "I am eternally grateful for you bringing this feast for me but didn't you just say that Va-"

"Vanora? Yah she's waiting. But she'll also send me right back up here for the bowl so I thought I'd just see to it that you ate your fill and then bring it all back in one go."

The girl waited but Ailith just stared at her as if waiting for something herself. "There's no need to be shy now is there? I don't mind waiting. Don't let me keep you from enjoying yourself." The girl gave her an infuriating grin but before Ailith could even think of a protest her stomach beckoned again. At the sound, Sabina laughed again but cut herself right off at the look the other girl threw to her.

"So," the maid started once Ailith had resumed eating again, this time taking the time to use a spoon. "What brings you to the Wall?"

"I don't want to seem rude, but do you think that is entirely your business?"

Instead of getting offended, Sabina shrugged and gave Ailith a knowing smile. "Ailith, it's only a matter of time before all of us know your story." At the sound of her name, Ailith almost choked on her soup but managed to maintain her composure, though the nosy girl wasn't fooled. "Besides, you don't know no one here. 'Tis always good for a girl to have someone to confide in."

It was a sneaky think for the girl to do, Ailith thought, playing at her weaknesses the way she was. However even though the way Sabina was prying so much into her life made her uncomfortable, Ailith couldn't help but want to confide in someone, and she couldn't think of a reason the girl had given to mistrust her. Sighing, she decided on something a little more safer to talk about for the time being. "Is sir Tristan always so…."

"Approachable?" Sabina supplied. At Ailith's smirk she laughed. "Aye, so you fancy our mysterious knight do you?"

This time Ailith did choke on her soup. As she was trying to splutter out a reply to the other young girl's ridiculous notion, Sabina went to pat her, ever so roughly, on the back. "Easy lass, 'twas just my attempt at humor."

"Do you realize how morbid it is?" Ailith asked her nonplussed when she finally regained the ability to speak.

Sabina gave out a bark of laughter and the young girl in the bed wondered why they had not been asked by the other sick patrons of the healing rooms to be a little less noisy yet. "Aye, I've been told that a time or two. But you'll learn that it's a necessity here at the Wall."

"I do not plan on staying so long that I shall need to learn anything about living here," Ailith replied hoping that what she spoke was the truth.

"Oh? And where is it your in such a hurry to get back to?"

Without thinking the tired girl started to blurt out the truth, but quickly realizing the folly of such an action caught herself just in time, "De- Penhurst!" She all but yelled.

Sabina caught the slip and narrowed her eyes at Ailith. The young girl swallowed hard under the tight gaze of the other girl and looked away. Feeling the bed shift under the weight of the young maid getting up Ailith looked up when the tray on her lap was taken away. Without meeting her gaze Sabina said something that immediately changed the other girl's previous opinion of her. "The wall may look big, but tis not so big that people don't hear certain things." Finishing her little speech Sabina turned to the other girl. "Sleep easy tonight Ailith knowing that no one will be hearing no such certain things from this tavern girl."

The two girls stared at each other, an understanding passing between them, and Ailith felt her heart restrict just the slightest bit. Just as Ailith was about to open her mouth and confess everything, Sabina nodded and disappeared around the partition.

Sinking down into the comfort of the soft confines of her bed, Ailith felt a tear hit her cheek before she even realized she'd been crying. She hoped that they had started after the other girl had left, or if they hadn't that Sabina did not notice. Closing her eyes for the third time that day, and feeling more tired than the previous two times combined, it did not come as any surprise to her why she did not immediately fall asleep.

**Ok I know, I know. Loooots of dialogue. But I promise there are, indeed, methods to my madness. I'm taking the time to introduce all my of characters while letting you get a feel for everyone and how they interact. I'm going under the assumption the more you know about a character the more attached you get to them. That's what personal experience has taught me anyway. I know that Ailith is kind of keeping everything pretty much underwraps but don't worry! All in good time my friends, all in good time. And I promise this story will have action. The timeline is roughly a month or so before the movie and then we're gonna segue into it and possibly go beyond a little bit. Just bear with me and I promise I'll deliver!**

**To everyone who reads this, if you haven't already please take a peek at the workings of my friend homeric. Her versions of the world of Arthur and his gorgeous knights are golden, to say the least. Chosen is a brilliant A/U that's set in a post apocalyptic Briton. Very cutting edge and original! And you get a healthy dose of all of the knights (which is never a bad thing!) Her trilogy that includes "Llynya's Song" (Gawain), "Faithless" (Tristan), and "Fragile" (Lancelot) has everything from romance to preternatural adventure. Very fun trio. They also share a bit of a Galahad romance between them as well. **

**Another great KA author among us is Stickelbatz! I could say I'm partial to her because we, in fact, share the same beta in homeric but that would be a naughty lie, because I have been a fan of her stories since before I started my story. She is currently working on a series of her own, the first in the series being "Eternal Knight" which has a lovely Lancelot romance. Her second in the series is "Silent Knight" which, if you haven't already guessed it from the title, has a romance involving everyone's favourite silent knight Tristan! Dagonet has a romance in it as well!**

**Just thought I'd give credit where credit is due and tell you about my inspirations and also give anyone a heads up. If you're searching for some stellar literature on this site then these are your gals!**

**Until Chapter 4 kiddies….**


End file.
